Qu'estce que la mort?
by Na-chan2
Summary: La dernière bataille approche... Harry décide de laisser son carnet de croquis à Severus. Seulement une question le travaille: qu'estce que réellement la mort? slash SSHP Lime


_Titre:_Qu'est-ce que la mort?

_Auteur:_Na-chan (le grand retour )

_Genre:_Romance principalement, yaoi, lime

_Disclaimer:_Les persos m'appartiennent pas, juste plus ou moins cette histoire

_Ch'tite note de l'auteur_(qui est bavarde, on sait ): Je veux juste donner cette fic à tous les lecteurs d'Aurum et de Viridis auprès de qui je m'excuse de nouveau, gomen nasai, chuis vraiment vraiment désolée!

Sinon, je sais, c'est un sujet qui a déjà été traité et épuisé mais bon, tant pis. J'avais envie d'écrire un lemon et le contexte est venu de lui-même Bonne lecture

_Qu'est-ce que la mort?_

Harry ajouta un ou deux traits, adoucissant légèrement l'angle de la mâchoire puis entreprit d'ombrer la joue partiellement cachée par de longues mèches de cheveux ébènes.

Pensif, il baissa finalement son crayon, observant le portrait qu'il venait de créer. Décidant qu'il allait le laisser comme ça, partiellement fini, il griffonna quelques mots au bas de la page avant de ranger ses affaires étalées tout autour de lui.

Il jeta finalement un sort fixatif au crayon pour éviter que tout ne se mélange et referma son carnet à croquis.

Il ferma alors les yeux et, lentement, se mit debout, sentant les bourrasques de vent tenter de le faire bouger.

Il savait que c'était dangereux, que son équilibre était précaire. Il savait qu'il pouvait tomber à tout moment. Mais il aimait trop la sensation de plénitude qu'il éprouvait à ce moment même pour se soucier de détails dans le genre.

La chute, de cette hauteur – la plus haute tour de Poudlard – était mortelle. Et, inconsciemment, il s'en réjouissait.

Il jouait avec sa vie. Peu importe, il en avait l'habitude.

De toute façon, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il devait juste attendre quelques heures. Quelques heures et ce serait la bataille finale. Quelques heures et ensuite, il pourrait se laisser aller.

Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Surpris de savoir encore le faire, il ouvrit les yeux et observa les jardins de Poudlard étendus devant lui, à ses pieds. Encore un peu et il se serait mis à danser.

Il se demanda légèrement s'il n'était pas devenu fou à ressentir une telle joie à l'idée que tout allait se finir. Puis, après tout, s'il devenait fou, c'était son droit.

Il allait tuer Voldemort et après, le monde pourrait aller se faire voir.

Un rire franchit ses lèvres et tout son corps fut bientôt secoué par cet éclat de rire inattendu.

Il avait souri – il avait même ri – ce serait peut-être finalement une bonne journée.

- Potter! claqua sèchement une voix froide qu'il connaissait très bien.

Harry consentit – pour lui – à réfréner son fou rire, puis se tourna vers son professeur de Potions.

- Oui, monsieur?

Il vit l'homme s'étrangler à moitié puis le fixer avec rage.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas déjà assez difficile de vous garder en vie que vous devez encore en plus vous mettre stupidement en danger.

Le _Survivant_ ferma les yeux et se baissa, reprenant sa place originelle, assis sur les remparts de la tour, gardant le même sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Stupide Gryffondor, murmura avec fureur Severus entre ses dents.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas mourir maintenant professeur, seul Voldemort peut même tuer – ou moi le tuer. Je ne risquais rien.

Un regard flamboyant de rage se posa sur lui, l'invitant à se taire avant que son propriétaire ne lui prouve le contraire.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par un tel regard – comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y avait droit. Son sourire se fit juste un peu plus doux et il se leva, quittant enfin son perchoir.

- Je vous l'offre, murmura le Gryffondor en posant son carnet à croquis sur le rempart, là où il était installé quelques minutes plus tôt. Vous garderez ainsi un souvenir de moi.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il quitta l'espace venteux qui l'avait accueilli durant les dernières années de sa scolarité, lui et ses larmes, lui et ses dessins, lui et ses envies de suicide, lui tout simplement.

Severus regagna ses appartements, ayant fini son habituelle ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever aussi n'avait-il plus rien à faire dans les couloirs.

Peut-être avait-il – juste un peu – écourté son tour de garde, mais qui s'en souciait?

Il alluma un bon feu dans sa cheminée – même si l'on était en mai, ses cachots étaient toujours froids – et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Une fois confortablement installé, il prit le carnet que Potter lui avait remis et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Tout d'abord totalement désintéressé, il finit par se redresser imperceptiblement, ne pouvant dénier le réel talent que dégageaient ces dessins.

Et pourtant, ils étaient tous d'une tristesse.

Les simples croquis ou les vrais chefs d'oeuvre avaient tous cette profondeur qui permettait, en un coup d'œil, de ressentir l'état d'esprit du dessinateur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, les portraits de lui devenaient de plus en plus présents, détaillés...

Il remarqua alors une remarque en bas d'une page, tellement mal écrite qu'il prit plusieurs longues minutes à la déchiffrer.

_Qu'est-ce que la mort?_

Un sourire triste franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'il continuait à visionner ce qui devait être la seule preuve que Potter était encore _vivant_.

Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier dessin, son bras sembla s'enflammer de lui-même alors que la marque des ténèbres crachait en flot la haine, la fureur, la détermination, le plaisir sadique de son ancien maître.

Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château.

Le carnet tomba de ses genoux avant qu'il n'ait aperçu les derniers mots qu'y avait inscrits Harry.

La dernière bataille avait commencé.

Harry ne voyait pas les duels qui avaient lieu autour de lui, ne percevait pas son environnement, ne sentait même pas les sorts qu'on lui lançait.

Il était attiré, comme un papillon par une bougie, par la source de tout ce mal.

Il allait s'y brûler les ailes.

Son regard se fixa alors dans celui, carmine, de son adversaire.

Harry ne retint, de la bataille, qu'une succession de douleurs, plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Il se souvint par contre, avec une précision effrayante, du ton de sa voix alors qu'il prononçait ces six syllabes. Et du regard, humain à ce moment, du mage des ténèbres alors que celui-ci mourrait.

Il ne sentit plus, dès lors, son corps martyrisé – peut-être trop – alors qu'il tombait en arrière, ayant l'impression que sa chute ne finirait plus jamais, qu'il était condamné à tomber, tomber, tomber, tomber.

C'est pourquoi la présence de deux bras l'enserrant ainsi que d'un torse contre lequel il reposait lui procura comme un choc électrique, qui le plongea cette fois dans un abîme de douceur et d'oubli.

Severus pénétra de nouveau dans son appartement. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis quelques temps. Après avoir passé deux jours à l'infirmerie, le monde sorcier avait été trop en effervescence et il avait dû se résoudre à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil par-ci, par-là.

Il eut à peine le courage d'allumer sa cheminée avant de s'asseoir – ou plutôt se laisser tomber – dans son fauteuil.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur que dégageait le feu, plongeant dans un état à la limite du sommeil, son cerveau se déconnectant avec délice.

Deux coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de son état de veille avec un sursaut. De très mauvaise humeur, et prêt à incendier la personne qui avait osé le déranger, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

Albus se tint alors là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Nous avons un problème.

Severus se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'_il_ avait un problème, et qu'il n'était en aucun cas impliqué.

- Que se passe-t-il encore? soupira le maître de Potions.

Harry se réveilla brusquement, propulsé dans un univers sombre.

Assis dans un lit - qui n'était pas le sien - il sentit l'angoisse fondre sur lui. Voldemort était-il vraiment mort? Tout était-il fini? Ou cela n'avait-il été qu'un beau rêve, une illusion dans laquelle il s'était bercé?

Sentant sa poitrine compressée par cette sensation de malaise, il se leva, ses mains tremblantes repoussant difficilement les draps qui le recouvraient.

Il posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid et cette sensation le rassura quelque peu, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il se leva alors, tentant de se diriger dans le noir.

Il savait que sa réaction était immature mais il n'y pouvait rien, l'angoisse qui le tenait était trop irrationnelle.

Il repéra enfin une porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. La luminosité de la pièce voisine - pourtant faible - l'obligea à cligner des yeux, ébloui.

- Professeur? s'exclama-t-il et il se rendit compte que sa voix était rauque et croassante, sa gorge le faisant atrocement souffrir.

- Potter, vous êtes réveillé, remarqua Severus en se tournant vers le héros du monde sorcier.

Il maudit mentalement Albus, celui-ci lui ayant promis qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que Harry se réveille.

- Que... Que se passe-t-il? questionna le Gryffondor en restant la main sur l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant avancer plus.

- Fudge a débarqué avec toute sa troupe de journalistes et le Directeur a pensé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il vienne vous chercher ici.

- Oh...

Le Survivant se tut pendant quelques instants.

- Merci d'avoir accepté.

- Je vous en prie Mr Potter.

Ce dernier se décala enfin de la porte et avança lentement vers son professeur, hésitant et prêt à subir une remarque à tout moment.

- C'est... c'est fini? ... Il est mort... vraiment mort?

Après son estomac, c'était au tour de sa gorge de se serrer.

Il vit Severus acquiescer et perçut qu'il suivait du regard ses moindres gestes.

Ainsi donc, il l'avait vraiment...

- Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-il, sentant tout son corps se mettre à trembler, je l'ai... il avait l'air humain et il l'était, n'est-ce pas? Je suis devenu... devenu comme lui. Il est mort et moi... moi je suis vivant. Pourquoi je suis vivant? Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'ai pas de vie... je ne voulais pas... je l'ai tué!

Le Serpentard regarda son élève faire une crise d'angoisse. Sa bonne étoile - déjà très faible - devait s'être éteinte.

- Potter! lança-t-il d'une voix claquante qui eut au moins pour effet d'endiguer le flot de paroles.

Et de laisser la place à la crise de larmes.

Severus soupira et se leva, quittant son précieux fauteuil, pour rejoindre Harry. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, passant l'un sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Le Survivant s'accrocha aussitôt à lui, tenant le tissu de sa robe entre ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le maître de Potions rejoignit sa chambre, allumant de quelques mots les bougies disposées un peu partout.

Il l'allongea alors au milieu des draps et allait se relever quand il se rendit compte que la main de Harry était ferment attachée à sa robe.

- S'il te plaît, murmura alors le Gryffondor, le fixant de son regard brillant de larmes.

Severus ne fit qu'acquiescer et le poussa légèrement de sorte qu'il se trouve allongé.

- Dors maintenant.

Severus retourna dans son salon quelques heures plus tard, plus perturbé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais par la présence du corps du Gryffondor encore collé contre lui un instant auparavant.

Le feu était en train de s'éteindre, aussi ajouta-t-il plusieurs bûches avant de se tourner vers son fauteuil, pensif. Celui-ci semblait être maudit dernièrement.

Il remarqua alors le carnet qui était tombé alors qu'il le feuilletait quelques jours auparavant - durée qui lui semblait pourtant engloutir des années.

Il s'installa en face du feu, et feuilleta de nouveau ce carnet à dessins, encore émerveillé par le talent insoupçonné du Gryffondor.

Il arriva enfin au dernier croquis, le seul qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il avait vaguement remarqué que c'était un couple s'échangeant un baiser mais là...

Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il suivait du regard la courbe reliant le menton à la base de l'oreille. Puis il passa aux yeux, une émeraude brillante reflétant de la résignation, du bonheur et aussi... un peu d'espoir. Il descendit au niveau de ses lèvres, liées à celle du deuxième personnage. Et là, c'était lui. Lui et Harry...

Il remarqua une autre remarque, griffonnée par cette même écriture illisible que dans ses copies.

_Je pense que c'est assez clair comme ça_

Stupide morveux, fut la seule pensée qui réussit à se faire un chemin dans son esprit perturbé.

Des pleurs perturbèrent ses pensées des plus tumultueuses. La porte menant à sa chambre restait entrouverte et il n'arrivait à faire abstraction de ces bruits.

Il se leva d'un geste rageur et gagna à pas rapides la pièce d'à côté. Il resta un moment debout dans l'encadrement puis rejoignit plus lentement son lit où il s'assit avec précaution.

- Shhhh, calme-toi, murmura-t-il, d'une voix peut-être pas douce, mais pas froide non plus.

Sa main agit d'elle-même et vint caresser les cheveux du Survivant, légèrement humides, dans ce qui semblait être un geste apaisant, vu que celui-ci se calma.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant un peu l'impression de flotter. Il se sentait si bien, peut-être était-il finalement mort?

Il se sentit soudain happé par deux onyx...

- C'est sûr, je suis mort.

Un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-ironique, lui répondit.

- Vous avez donc l'impression de vous retrouver devant le diable, Potter?

- Devant un ange, murmura-t-il en levant doucement la main pour la poser sur la joue de son face-à-face.

Il sentit la texture de la peau sous ses doigts et la chaleur passer peu à peu dans sa main plus froide.

- Convaincu que je sois réel Potter?

- Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une autre preuve, sourit Harry avec un air tout à fait innocent.

Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant à la vie alors... il ne pouvait de toute façon rien perdre.

Il prit appui sur son coude et, lentement, laissant le temps à Severus de se reculer si tel était son souhait, approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent en contact.

Il ressentit alors comme un choc électrifiant et très agréable le traverser.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple contact, bouche contre bouche, puis il se mit à mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Severus, taquin.

Deux bras l'entourèrent soudain, une main se posa dans le bas de son dos, une autre se perdit dans ses cheveux et Harry eut l'impression de s'envoler.

Une langue vint caresser ses lèvres, impatiente et impérieuse. Il obéit à la demande sans plus se faire prier. Ils se mirent alors à valser, doucement, sensuellement, partageant ce contact intime - et en profitant pleinement.

Puis la langue de Severus se fit plus avide, plus gourmande et la main dans son dos plus exigeante, remontant son t-shirt pour enfin arriver à atteindre la peau.

Ils se dévorèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, moment suspendu entre deux temps.

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin l'un de l'autre de quelques centimètres, la respiration hachée. Ils ne voulaient rompre ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

Harry posa son front sur l'épaule de l'ancien mangemort, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il était prêt à subir de nouveau des années de souffrance pour obtenir un autre baiser.

Tout doucement, dans un murmure audible pour la seule personne à côté de lui, il chuchota:

- J'ai envie de vous, professeur.

Harry ne comprit pas tout ce qui s'était passé, juste qu'il se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le lit avec Severus, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le dominant, le dévorant du regard.

Et la main chaude, toujours présente dans son dos, sembla se faire plus active, bien vite rejointe par sa jumelle. Et à elles deux elles tentèrent de lui enlever son t-shirt, bout de tissu qui semblait faire preuve d'une évidente mauvaise volonté.

Grognant contre ses vêtements peu coopératifs, le Gryffondor se leva légèrement, permettant à son futur amant de le débarrasser – enfin – de son haut.

- Vous êtes sûr Harry? souffla d'une voix rauque Severus, les yeux brillants.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter si jamais ils allaient plus loin.

Le Survivant adressa un autre sourire taquin à son vis-à-vis et ses mains se posèrent sur le col de sa robe, enlevant un par un les boutons qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre sa peau.

Le Serpentard prit ça pour un oui et se pencha pour voler – le mot plus exact serait partager vu que sa _victime_ semblait être plus que consentante – un autre baiser, ses mains prodiguant déjà de nombreuses caresses sur le corps de l'Attrapeur.

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs apprécier pleinement car ses mains s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur travail, plus tremblantes – mais pas pour autant moins sûres.

Severus abandonna les lèvres rougies et gonflées pour s'attaquer au cou, mordillant la peau par endroit avant de leur accorder un petit coup de langue faussement repentant.

Il s'activa quelques instants sur la clavicule droite, y laissant un magnifique suçon et continua sa descente.

Harry arriva enfin au dernier bouton et le fit sauter, écartant fébrilement les deux pans du vêtement. Ses mains remontèrent alors, caressant au passage la peau pale de son professeur puis firent glisser, doucement, la robe sur les épaules musclées. Celle-ci tomba dans un bruit de froissement et Severus s'en sépara rapidement.

Les vagues de chaleur qui envahirent le Survivant eurent tôt fait d'éloigner toute pensée cohérente de son esprit.

Dans un bref éclat de lucidité, Harry parvint à se redresser, répondant par un sourire au regard surpris du maître de Potions.

Se mettant à genoux à son tour, le Gryffondor vint embrasser avec passion le maître de Potions, chaque fibre de son être s'embrasant à son contact.

Alors qu'ils partageaient ce baiser, ses mains se remirent en mouvement et s'attaquèrent cette fois à la braguette de son professeur, ouvrant lentement, _très_ lentement, son pantalon.

La respiration de Severus se fit haletante, désordonnée alors que rien ne s'était encore vraiment passé.

Harry se débarrassa rapidement du boxer et put enfin admirer son futur amant nu.

- Si tu ne veux pas, chuchota le Serpentard alors que sa main se perdait de nouveau dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

C'était la seule chose dont le Survivant avait besoin et il se pencha, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres lorsqu'il entendit une respiration s'accélérer encore plus.

Il ne fit d'abord que des petits attouchements, sa langue aussi légère que des ailes de papillon et remarqua que cela plaisait sans nuls doutes à Severus.

Mais il voulait le faire gémir! D'abord timidement, puis avec un peu plus de confiance, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche, imposant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Des soupirs franchirent enfin les lèvres du maître de Potions et la main, perdue dans ses cheveux, effectua une légère pression sur sa nuque, l'encourageant à aller plus vite.

Au lieu de cela, Harry ralentit le rythme, s'attirant des grognements désordonnés de son futur amant.

Il se mit alors à suçoter le sexe de Severus, accentuant la pression. Les protestations se transformèrent alors en un hoquet de surprise puis en gémissements appréciatifs.

Le Survivant se laissa enfin faire et suivit les mouvements que lui imposait le maître de Potions.

Snape rejeta la tête en arrière et tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il se libérait en l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

Le Gryffondor avala sa semence avant de le nettoyer par petits coups de langue. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se remettre à genoux, se retrouvant ainsi face à son professeur.

Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux mi-clos et baignant encore dans la plénitude.

Son expression se fit bien vite carnassière et il revint exiger un baiser gourmand.

Harry se laissa de nouveau faire avec plaisir, se soumettant après quelques instants d'une bataille buccale et il se retrouva encore une fois allongé.

Severus se remit à dévorer sa peau, laissant des sillons humides sur son passage.

Une main se posa soudain sur l'entrejambe du Survivant, qui semblait étrangement compressé dans son pantalon à ce moment-là.

- Il serait peut-être temps de s'en occuper, murmura d'une voix rauque le maître des Potions.

Harry croisa son regard brillant et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Woow, murmura le Gryffondor alors que sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de son professeur.

- Déjà KO? lança Severus avec amusement.

- Six fois pour la perte de mon pucelage, je trouve déjà ça pas mal.

- Six seulement?

Sa main repartit se balader mais dans le but de procurer un peu de tendresse et non plus du plaisir.

- Tu sais, reprit la voix endormie d'Harry, j'ai trouvé ce qu'était la mort. C'est de ne plus te savoir à mes côtés, même si c'est juste pour me crier dessus.

Et sur ce, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier s'endormit, une des longues mèches de cheveux noirs de son amant enroulée autour de ses doigts.

Severus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, différente de celle que l'on ressentait face au désir, mais tout aussi agréable - si ce n'est plus.

Sa main finit par se poser au creux des reins du Gryffondor, arrêtant ses légères caresses et il s'endormit à son tour.

Severus finissait de boutonner sa chemise noir lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

Retenant un soupir désespéré, il alla ouvrir la porte, retenant l'impulsion de laisser la personne poireauter - ou mieux, de claquer la porte à la tête de la personne qui l'appelait.

- Albus, soupira-t-il en guise de salut.

Qui d'autre aurait pu venir l'embêter dans _ses_ appartements?

- Je sais que le fait que je vous ai demandé de garder Harry vous a dérangé et vous a empêché de profiter de votre espace personnel comme vous l'auriez voulu aussi suis-je venu pour l'installer dans mes appartements.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je...

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte menant à sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Gryffondor à moitié endormi portant un boxer et un long t-shirt, tous deux empruntés à son amant.

- Severus, je...

Son regard tomba sur le Directeur et il sembla s'éveiller d'un coup.

- Bonjour professeur...

Albus regarda ses deux protégés, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Ils s'étaient enfin casés!

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

_Re-ch'tite note de l'auteur:_valà, fini je sais, c'est loin d'être original, c'est même un peu trop dégoulinant mah j'aime bien le résultat alors tant pis


End file.
